<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All This (And Heaven Too) by CatCalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730518">All This (And Heaven Too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls'>CatCalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories From The Outsiders [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:06:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It appears I might be a little bit smitten with you, my sweet Husker."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories From The Outsiders [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All This (And Heaven Too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for Flashex3410, as a part of the Secret Valentine Gift Exchange on the RadioHusk Discord Server.</p><p>I decided to go with the Fluffy RadioHusk plot! ^^ An apology for how late this is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alastor wondered, and perhaps, that wasn't something new, as usual his mind wandered around ideas and revelations, notions, quips and calls, but that night, as he laid down under the covers, in his barely illuminated room and holding another body close, he couldn't help but think that this time around, it was different, somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way his thoughts were forming, scrambled and muddled, half-finished more than fully fleshed out, quiet but loud and intense, because for the first time in his life he was feeling… doubtful, uncertain, and that annoyed him immensely. He scoffed in distaste, feeling the figure in his arm grumble and shake, Alastor's breath hitched and he held himself very still, almost by instinct, letting out the air he was holding only after he was sure his partner was not going to wake up. The curvature on his lips shook do to the gesture, but remained in place in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed still, feeling tired and wishing he could just command his brain to turn off for a little bit, stop bothering him with those pesky ideas and unintentional quirks, but it had become almost second nature to him at that point, the tenderness, the caring. For that was the reactions Husk pulled out of him, aside from the malicious amusement and fun, and the few moments of frustrated annoyance do to not getting his way, there were always bouts of measured sweetness. Small, loving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… could that be right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an unusual moment of weakness, caught in his hesitation, Alastor frowned, fully disgruntled and conflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been playing this game with Husker for a few years now, going from the division of acquaintance to somewhat friends, then confidents, and recently and finally, romantic partners. Alastor was still not quite sure how it had happened, because even if he noticed the progressive changes and growth of more complex feelings, he could still not find it in himself to acknowledge the presence of a sentiment like </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a reason, after all, why he had never experienced it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor didn't do love, it just wasn't in him, he never understood the talk about dates and yearning, the apparent magic behind flirting and casual encounters of the physical kind, literature and movies that followed that gener were boring for him at best, and absurdly pathetical at worst. As it was, during the thirty years of his life, he had never felt anything akin to desire or deep attachment of heart for another human being. At least, it used to be like that, it would be a buffoonery to deny that it was different now, Alastor knew, regardless of how much the idea made anger, dangerous and blazing, move under his skin. It would be a vain attempt of fooling himself, and he was no fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, he might as well be, for figuring so little about himself to not be able to make sense about his own perceptions, because even when he managed to push enough the acceptance of the changes of his feelings, he could still not give name to them, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>name, the one all of his actions and status of relationship suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he didn't understand love, not in the past, not in the present, not really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't even a matter of careful observation and analysis of other couples and individuals anymore, it was about the moments he had shared with Husk, about him. The way he disliked being touched and receiving affection as much as he liked giving it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he felt attacked whenever he remembered Husk relaxing between his arms, leaning closer to his caresses and being pliant to his cuddling, fighting his touch only when he was particularly upset with him. Because that was good, perfect even, it was kind and full of warmth, abysmally different to what Alastor did, reacting adversely to any unsolicited approach, being forceful and pointed when he moved away, not hiding his disgust and clear disdain when it came to the most… intimate activities that were expected of a relationship. The most upsetting part of it was the way Husk appeared unbothered by it, he showed some confusion and hurt the first few times, but he was never overly pushy or demanding about any of it, and he never reacted violently or scorching by the obvious lack of reciprocation that Alastor pulled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man showed resignation, patience, giving him space when he needed it and doing the possible to wait for whatever scraps of closeness Alastor might give him, it was very comfortable and validating, but it also felt cruel and selfish. Pointing to the clear flaws in the understandings he had about the whole subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because love was about giving everything you could, compromising and all that, Mimzy had pointed it out to him, once and again, still, Alastor couldn't find it in himself to do it, just like he he couldn't let go of Husk either. Not fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not after he found out about the flutter on his heart while sharing an embrace, the softness of honey eyes and the way they managed to keep him hypnotized, the elegant and swift movements Husk could make to express himself and the beauty on his voice and laughter whenever Alastor managed to pull a better mood out of him. Every little facet, shared secret and unrepentant signal that was so proper of them both, together. Alastor couldn't just  give up all of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hit him like a ton of bricks: he could no longer imagine living without having all that close to him. Without Husk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him restless, and he squirmed in the covers, bringing the other even closer to him and feeling how the older male moved as well, disturbed, making him curse under his breath. When golden eyes peered open to look at him, Alastor made sure to have a smile back on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fuck are you doing awake?" Husk's words were raspy and slurred, with sleep still clinging to them. Alastor snickered lightly despite himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just couldn't sleep, dear" The man with hazel eyes muttered, trying to be reassuring and nolachant, he clearly failed, if the way Husk frowned was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No shit" A huff "So why exactly would that be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just some silly ideas going around my head! Nothing you should worry about, I assure you" His tone was cheerful and it appeared to help ease some of the suspicion that had been forming on Husker, he still didn't look that convinced, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, right" Husk scrutinized him at the best of his abilities under the lacking illumination before he sighed "Does this have anything to do with the lack of 'nookie' that friend of yours mentioned?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Alastor had to admit he was kind of impressed, was it really so simple for Husk to read him? Has their time together really been that impactful in him? Mattering enough to grow familiarized with his gestures enough so that he could pinpoint a subject that could be bothering him still? Alastor made a funny face, trying to postpone answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally "Maybe" And he shrugged, deflating and resting the lower part of his face against the dark hair of his partner "Does it bother </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His curiosity and mild doubts managed to pull through in the end, because that was something he ached to know, to prove and be sure of just how little he truly offered in romance, the pitiful attempts in his practice. More than once he had been called broken by people less important, surely, this time it would be the same. Because Alastor didn't know about love, not full, consummating and passionate love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't give a shit, less work and more time to laze around with you" The response was a certain grumble, accompanied by an eye-roll and shake of head "I think I have been pretty clear about that in the past few months."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taken aback, Alastor couldn't help but feel defensive "Well, perhaps that wasn't the case."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk moved back so that he could stare at his face directly, parading the most so-done-with-your-bullshit look he could muster "Maybe you should have asked me to talk about it if you weren't fucking sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat. Alastor grinned "Fair" He felt an unusual kind of peace settle in his swirling thoughts, comforted for some reason thanks to that simple exchange, that was another thing he wouldn't be able to let go, the ease with which Husk managed to ground him "I suppose that settles it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk snorted "I hope you mean that" The man with ebony hair moved one of his hands until he was holding a fistfull of his shirt, janking him forward menacingly "Because I swear that if you make an habit of keeping me awake at night, I will dump your ass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor laughed, goodnaturedly, light and sweet before bending down the rest of the way and kissing the other male in the forehead "Surely that's something I should wish to avoid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teasing intonation of the words granted him a small punch to the stomach, making him wheeze more out of surprise than real pain "You are an insufferable piece of shit and you are very lucky that I love you" Husk hissed "Now shut it and go to sleep, you moron."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye-aye, captain" Alastor snickered, nuzzling close and staying very still, feeling the way his </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover </span>
  </em>
  <span>drifted back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lover…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor wasn't all that sure what mocking part of his conscience had thrown that word out, but he found himself being less reluctant to use it with every passing second, somehow, he still felt some notions wavering despite the direct reassurance, but for the moment being, he felt like he was taking an important step forward. One that returned confidence to him, about who he was and what he could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could manage to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>Husk, properly, despite his failings in some areas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle, as he squinted at the darkness and let his eyes begin to shut "It appears I might be a little bit smitten with you, my sweet Husker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor slept, calm and pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning found him alone in bed, and he stirred slowly, groaning with annoyance for the lack of another body to cuddle with, he tossed and turned before finally giving up and deciding to start his day officially. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After changing to a pair of slacks and button-up shirt, Alastor made way out of the bedroom, moving his fingers between his hair to tame it a little, the smell of coffee, strong and bitter, reached him and he smiled wickedly, already knowing where he would find his wayward partner. When he reached the entrance of the kitchen, he was met with the image of his lover, the word made him shudder, filling a mug with the beverage, a kettle was burning on the stove and he figured it might be tea, for him, and the idea made something warm and fuzzy jump in his chest, disconcerting as it always was but not… bad. Alastor's smile become wider and seeing that his presence remained to be unknown, he set out to have some fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving quietly, he waited until Husk had put down his drink, to then settle both of his hands on the waist of the older male, lifting and pulling him away for the countertop and spinning around, hearing with morbid delight the terrified sound that was let out by the man with honey eyes, he put him back down, feeling the way an elbow connected with one of his sides, making him double over, but he didn't pull away, instead snaking his arms to bring the other into an embrace and resting his head against one of Husk's shoulders "Very good day to you too, my dear! It's always a delight to suffer from your tender affections."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bitch, you scared the living shit out of me!" Husk made an indignated sound, trying to move so that he could glare at him properly and lending another jab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, well, that was the idea!" His pleased laughter only made Husk look even more displeased, so Alastor moved to give a small peck on his neck looking at the other with half-lidded eyes, grinning "You are awfully beautiful when you are angry, Husker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made air get caught on Husk's lungs, and he felt red spreading across his cheeks despite his fury, because Alastor was looking at him like he tended to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Husk was the most beautiful thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it, he really hated how much he loved that bastard.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I think this is a big mess, but I hope you all enjoyed it.</p><p>As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>